Dance the night away
by dllover
Summary: the gang go out and danny sees a new side to lindsay


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only wish I did...

(After a long week of overtime and late nights trying to catch a serial killer, the team went to Cozy's to relax.)

Danny, Flack, Adam, Mac, Stella and Hawkes were sitting in a booth laughing and drinking. Everyone is quite tipsy and having fun. Lindsay walks in the bar, spots the team and walks over.)

"Hey Linds...woah" said Flack, noticing the newest team member. Instead of her usual sensible top and pants, Lindsay was wearing a tight top and knee-length skirt that showed off her legs. "Flack" she laughed in return, "Oh and by the way my face is up here!". Flack blushed and muttered something about the top drawing the eyes attention. Everyone laughed and Hawkes passed Lindsay a beer as she sat down between him and Stella, directly opposite Danny.

Danny knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to seeing Lindsay all dressed up and every time she leant over he got a nice glimpse down her top. This was not unnoticed by Flack who leant over and whispered to Danny "Y'know, you're gonna catch flies if you keep drooling at Lindsay like that." Danny leapt round to look at Flack, "I-er...I mean, I wasn't...I didn't!" Flack laughed loudly, causing the rest of the table to look round. "Something funny Flack?" Lindsay

questioned, a smirk playing on her lips. Danny blushed then stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna get the next round in."

Danny stood at the bar, trying, unsuccessfully to get the bartenders attention. "Damn it" he cursed quietly. He felt someone sit next to him and wave an arm at the bartender who came scurrying over. Danny turned to glare at the person next to him before realising, with a start, that it was Montana. She ordered, to Danny's surprise, seven tequila shots before smiling at Danny. "You tryin' to embarrass me Montana?" She laughed, "Trust me, my getting served has a lot more to do with this top, then my obvious charm and intelligence!" Danny chuckled then leant back and looked at her. "Well it's certainly not your usual look! Not that I'm complaining mind", He looked back at the booth. "And I'm pretty sure Adam, Flack and Hawkes don't mind either." Lindsay picked up half the drinks and motioned Danny to get the rest. Then she leaned in close to him. "Yeah, well...I didn't wear it for them" she murmured then sauntered off to the table leaving Danny sitting there gob smacked.

A few hours, and a lot of tequila shots, later the only ones left were Adam, Danny Lindsay and Flack. Adam could barely stand and Flack was swaying slightly. Lindsay was slurring her words and practically sitting on Danny's lap, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Danny. The only time Danny had seen Lindsay drunk before was the night before the siege at the lab when they had slept together. Lindsay was singing softly to herself and swaying in her seat. Danny wasn't sure if it was dancing or due to the alcohol but she looked really sweet and he wasn't about to disturb her. Suddenly the DJ changed song and Lindsay leapt up, before staggering slightly. Danny grabbed her arm to support her and Lindsay looked at him like it was Christmas morning. "OMG Danny, I love this song" she exclaimed. "Come on, lets dance" Wit that she dragged Danny up and over tot he dance floor. "Whoa Montana, I'm not sure that's the best idea, you are kinda...well, hammered!" Lindsay looked at him outraged. "I am not 'hammered' Messer, I am just a bit tipsy" she giggled then pulled his arm. "Anyway, stop stalling. I wanna dance!" She walked into he middle of the dance floor and began to dance by herself. Danny stood there, his eyes practically popping out of his head. The sweet little country girl from Montana sure could dance. Danny watched as she swayed in time to the music, shaking her hips in a way that made Danny's pants feel a little tighter.

A quick look around showed Danny that he was not the only male getting this effect. He glanced at Flack and Adam and was amused to see them with the similar expression on their faces, just with a tinge of surprise. Flack then looked a Danny with a face that screamed "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass over there!" Danny walked over and grabbed Lindsay by the arm, whilst simultaneously glaring at the other guys leering at her. Lindsay noticed this and laughed then turned her back to Danny so he could feel her ass grazing hiss thigh as she started to sway her hips to the music. She pulled Danny's hands round and placed them on her hip bones and continued to dance. Danny soon got into the rhythm and danced with her, desperately trying not to get too turned on, but it was getting harder and harder. He and Lindsay were obscenely close and in her inebriated state she either didn't notice or didn't care.

The song quickly finished, much too quickly for Danny's liking and Lindsay walked back to the booth where Flack and Adam were sitting, mouths open. "What?" Lindsay asked, feigning innocence. "Damn Lindsay where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Lindsay laughed​. "How small do you think Montana is? We still had a few clubs​ and bars". "I am so going to Montana for my next vacation" Adam slurred.

They all piled out onto the street trying to hail a cab. Just like at the bar, as soon as Lindsay leant out about three cabs screeched up to the kerb. Lindsay smiled at the three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Well did you want to stand out here for hours or what?" Flack crawled into one cab waving goodbye to the others, Adam into another, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone, one cab between them. Danny paused, not sure what to do when Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cab telling the driver the address before leaping on Danny and kissing him passionately. Danny sunk into the kiss, remembering how good Lindsay felt in his arms. Suddenly, he pulled away, "Wait Lindsay, we cant...I mean, we're both drunk, you especially...I don't want to take advantage" Lindsay stared at him before laughing. "Danny, I may be drunk but I know what I'm doing and whilst that's very sweet, if you don't kiss my in the next five seconds, I'm going to be forced to hurt you." Danny smiled and pretended to consider it before bringing his lips crashing down on hers.


End file.
